


The Sweetness Of You On My Tongue I Breathed You In, You Filled My Lungs

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: Luca’s not sure exactly how they got there, how they got from Alex coming over to celebrate him being an official Moto Gp rider, to Alex’s hands on his body, his lips on his skin, his voice filling the air with sweet sweet words, all of which is driving Luca crazy with warmth and lust and want; Alex is a tease and Luca should have known that.
Relationships: Luca Marini/Alex Marquez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Sweetness Of You On My Tongue I Breathed You In, You Filled My Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t know why i wrote this, when i have two other fics ready to be written...one already halfway there, but i was in need of some Lucalex. Hope it’s not too much of a mess.

Luca’s not sure exactly how they got there, how they got from Alex coming over to celebrate him being an official Moto Gp rider, to Alex’s hands on his body, his lips on his skin, his voice filling the air with sweet sweet words, all of which is driving Luca crazy with warmth and lust and  want ; Alex is a tease and Luca should have known that.

He's all confused now, he doesn't know where his body ends and where the older’s begins anymore and he's not sure he even cares; he latches his lips on skin that tastes like chocolate, firm muscles that are warm under his tongue, sending shivers through his spine, or maybe that's just Alex’s hands and body and  whole being .

The air smells like alcohol and sweat and sex, like lightening and lust, but above all there's that sweetness, like candy, it smells like candy, and that's just so completely Alex that Luca revels in it, revels in the taste and touch of the man above him, under him, in him,  all over him and he grips on tight, because he's never letting go of the intoxicating feeling of having Alex making him his, or of the sweet taste of sex and candy in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [Tumblr](https://dybain.tumblr.com) 😊


End file.
